Imitation
by Heart Leon
Summary: Rinoa Heartilly, Gadis yang baru berusia muda ini yang terkena penyakit yang membuatnya amat sangat repot, apalagi ketika mengingat bayang orang yang paling tidak ingin di ingatnya, tetapi ketakutan itu lama kelamaan di ubah oleh seseorang lelaki dengan luka sama di wajahnya/Bad Summary Masuk aja biar tau/First Fictionbeginiansumpeh/'ck! Lagi lagi... laki-laki sialan'/R&R PLEASE!


Oke jadi ceritanya ini nih AU banget, kepribadian Squall dan Rinoa benar2 terbalik disini, dan pokoknya jadi terbalik, tapi seru juga kayaknya, hahahaha, yak diliat saja ceritanya! And really are a FICTIOONN!

Dan author nyoba penulisan yang agak beda, bisa dibaca dulu dan berikan komentar~ THANKS!

A Final Fantasy VIII Fanfiction by Heart Leon

Final Fantasy Owned by Square Soft – Enix

Kepengen aja buat inihh hihihihi *?*

* * *

 **IMITATION**

 _…._

 _The same sky, Watching over me and all over the world_

 _The same Flower that always fly through the eyes of the world_

 _The Same Feather flying over throughout the sky_

 _And The same Crystal that never ever be blown by any chance_

 _-My Poetry- signed, Rinoa Heartilly_

….

..

.

 _Mengeluh_ , itulah yang keluar dari bibir merah sang gadis yang baru saja menginjak 18 tahun ini, mengurung dirinya disebuah kamar sempit yang tidak bisa ia pungkiri bahwa, hanya disinilah yang membuatnya merasa aman dari segala rintang bahaya dan bahaya apapun yang ingin menyentuhnya, ya setelah kejadian yang menimpanya yang benar-benar tidak ingin diingatnya, ya kejadian yang tidak pernah bisa ia bayangkan, akhirnya menyampirinya…

Mendengus pelan sambil menikmati aroma segar dari dedaunan dan pepohonan disekitarnya yang membuatnya terasa sangat sepi dan benar-benar sepi, ia terus berusaha agar tidak mengingat yang tidak ingin diingatnya sedari dulu, bahkan sampai penyakit ini menyerangnya, ia tidak ingin terus mengingatnya….

Ya… Mata Biru, rambit pirang pendek, dan bekas luka di antara mata kanan dan kirinya….

"Ughh!" seketika gadis ini melenguh kesakitan sambil memegang kepalanya karena mengingat sosok yang sangat dibencinya, dan tak ingin diingatnya

"Ag..aggh..!" Sambil terus sedikit berteriak memegang dadanya yang hampir seperti meletup kencang, ya detak jantung yang kian tak melambat jua, membuatnya semakin tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya yang berjuang menahan rasa sakit akibat jantung yang terus dan menerus berdegup kencang

"AAAGGHH!" **DEG DEG DEG DEG DEG DEG** , Detak jantung yang tidak kian melambat. Membuat langkahnya tak mengerti kemana ia harus berjalan, sambil mencoba meraih-raih sesuatu di atas meja kecilnya yang berada di samping ranjangnya, yang sepertinya sangat jauh itu, ia terus mencoba untuk meraihnya, namun sia-sia, ketidaksadarannya menyerang lebih dahulu dan membuat nya semakin tidak bisa membuka kelopak matanya, ia pejamkan perlahan dan akhirnya

 **BRUK!**

 _'Why am I… Here?'_

 _'Did someone can see something inside of my heart?'_

 _'Did I… miss something?'_

* * *

 **Chapter 1 : Klise**

"ngh…" Gadis bersurai hitam dengan beberapa garis berwarna coklat muda di rambutnya, membuka kelopak matanya perlahan dan sangat perhalan hingga memperlihatkan matanya yang coklat sempurna seperti batang coklat yang lezat untuk dimakan, dengan sedikit pandangan yang kabur ia pun terus berusaha melihat sekelilingnya, langit-langit yang sama, pemandangan yang sama, ranjang yang sama, dan seseorang yang tidak sama

"Se…Selphie…?" Matanya yang berkunang-kunang terus mengerjap-ngerjap seakan ingin mempercayai bahwa yang ia lihat betul adalah **Selphie Tillmit** , teman nya yang selalu bersama nya bahkan sampai kejadian itu menimpanya, sampai sekarang

"Uuh!" Gadis di depan nya ini berkacak pinggang sambil mengeluarkan wajah kesalnya, ia hampir berteriak tapi seperti menahan emosinya

"Sudah kubilang berkali-kali Rinoa! Harus berapa kali lagi sih? Aku tidak suka kau terus-terusan seperti ini, bagaimana aku tidak khawatir dengan keadaanmu ini hah?" ia terus melontarkan kata-katanya dengan penuh ketidaksabaran sambil menyilakan kedua tangan nya di depan dadanya

"m..Ma..Maaf" Gadis bersurai hitam yang tak lain tak bukan, **Rinoa Heartilly**. Saat ini Gadis ini sedang dimaki habis-habisan oleh sahabatnya Selphie yang sedari tadi terus menerus mengeluarkan Lecturenya yang membuat Rinoa menundukkan kepalanya sambil terus berkata **_'Maaf'_** atau **_'iya, aku mengerti'_** dan **_'tidak akan kuulangi'_** triple penyesalan yang keluar dari mulutnya terus menerus ketika Selphie terus memarahinya

"Bagaimana Kalau aku tidak menemukan mu tadi saat kamu pingsan? Siapa yang akan tanggung jawab? Aku kan akan sedih juga kalau kamu tidak tahan seperti itu…" Wajahnya yang memerah karena marah seketika mengendur dan mengeluarkan raut sedihnya ,

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak akan mengulanginya" Seketika Rinoa langsung memeluk sahabatnya dan lagi ia meminta maaf dan terus meminta maaf

 ** _Panic Dissorder_** , Nama Penyakit yang diderita oleh Gadis berumur 18 tahun yang bersurai hitam dengan 2 garis coklat ini, tak lain dan tak bukan adalah, **Rinoa Heartilly**. Menghabiskan hampir sepersekian hidupnya di sebuah sangkar kecil bernama **_Dormitory_** , Ruangan yang bercatkan biru dan terdiri dari beberapa kamar dan ruangan,yang berada di sebuah sekolah dimana **SeeD** dilatih ,dengan nama **Balamb Garden.** dan salah satu Ruangan ini ditempati Rinoa, sebagai Tempat hidupnya untuk sepersekian Hari demi Hari, sampai Hari ini.

"Kau Mau makan apa untuk besok malam?" sambil mengerjakan perkerjaan Rumahnya yang ia bawa ke kamar Rinoa, Gadis berambut coklat ini memfokuskan mata hijaunya ke arah Rinoa dengan tanyaan

"Aku kangen masakan _Mama'Dintch_ " Sontaknya tersenyum sambil mengingat ngingat rasa masakan yang sangat di ingatnya, masakan **Mama'Dintch** , Ia adalah seorang juru masak di canteen Balamb Garden dan anaknya bersekolah di Balamb Garden, tapi Rinoa tidak pernah bertemu dengan anaknya, jadi dia masa bodoh dengan anaknya,

Mendengar itu Selphie hanya tersenyum dan berjanji bahwa besok ia akan bawakan makanan masakan Mama'Dintch untuk Rinoa , Rinoa senang dan hanya mengganggukkan kepalanya tidak sabar ingin memakan masakan Mama'Dintch

Agak lama mereka berdua berbincang dan bercakap sampai akhirnya Selphie memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarnya karena ia harus latihan beberapa untuk ujian SeeD minggu depan nya, Raut wajah Rinoa agak sedih memang karena harus ditinggal sahabatnya itu, tapi apa-boleh-buat karena keadaan ia tidak bisa mengelak dan tidak mungkin kan Selphie harus latihan di kamarnya, apalagi dia kan akan ujian SeeD yang otomatis akan menggunakan senjata, Rinoa tidak mau Selphie sampai salah **_'target'_** dan mungkin lebih parahnya malah kena Rinoa, bisa bahaya.

"Sampai jumpa besok malam Rinoa" Selphie melambaikan tangan nya ke arah Rinoa dan Rinoa pun membalas lambaian tangannya ke arah Selphie pula, sampai akhirnya pintu itu pun tertutup dan Rinoa mengehela nafas karena, untuk kesekian kalinya ia merasakan **_'Kesepian'_**

Jam di kamarnya menunjukkan arah pukul jam 9, yah sudah lumayan malam tapi Rinoa tidak terbiasa untuk tidur jam segini, apalagi jam 8 tadi ia baru makan makanan yang dibawa Selphie ketika berkunjung ke kamarnya,

Mengingat Hal itu Rinoa hanya bingung mau melakukan apa, dan akhirnya karena tidak ada apapun yang bisa ia kerjakan, ia memustuskan untuk tidur lebih cepat malam ini, ketika ia baru saja berniat ingin mengganti bajunya dengan piyama yang biasa ia pakai untuk tidur, suara semilir angin terdengar dari jendelanya, ia hendak menutup jendela tersebut tetapi kejadian aneh malah menimpanya,

Tiba-tiba muncul kepala seseorang, di bagian bawah jendelanya, membuat Rinoa Kaget dan terbengong, kemudian akhirnya wujud tersebut, PRIA. muncul sepenuhnya, dan langsung menutup mulut Rinoa yang Hampir berteriak Keras ' ** _KYAAAAA'_**

"ssst… aku tidak mau apa-apa kok, aku juga bukan pencuri" Sontak Pria itu langsung bicara ketika takut Rinoa akan berteriak

"Hmpph..Hmphh" Ronta Rinoa yang mulutnya dibekap oleh tangan kekar Pria tersebut, Sontak saja ia langsung melepaskan tangannya di mulut Rinoa sambil berkata "Oh Maaf"

"Hufftt… Si—Siapa kau…?!" Rinoa agak hampi—r berteriak karena tiba-tiba seorang PRIA masuk ke kamarnya lewat jendela pula, sambil terkekeh kecil Pria itu menjelaskan kepada Rinoa, ia mau masuk ke Dormitory , tapi karena pintu depannya terkunci jadi ia mencari kamar yang jendelanya masih terbuka, yah untuk menorobos masuk, jadi intinya adalah Pria ini pelanggar jam malam, hmm menarik

"Dasar pelanggar jam malam, sudah cepat keluar dari kamarku" Rinoa menarik tangan pria itu dan mengarahkannya untuk keluar dari kamarnya, sambil mendorong tubuh Pria itu dari punggung pria itu dengan sekuat tenaga

"He..Hei! Tunggu, setidaknya beritahu namamu!" Sontak Pria itu agak Keras sambil menahan Tubuhnya yang didorong oleh Rinoa, setelah Pria itu sampai tepat di depan pintu, Rinoa langsung mengambil posisi memperhatikan Pria itu dari atas hingga ke bawah, Rambutnya pendek berwarna Coklat, matanya yang tajam berwarna safir, parasnya yang tampan , tubuh yang kekar dan tinggi, dan bibirnya yang… kenapa detail sekali ah tidak penting, dan luka di da….

 **DEG!**

 _'Ah sial!'_ Sontak Rinoa langsung memegang daerah letak 'jantungnya' dan terus mengerang seperti orang kesakitan karena ini kesekian kalinya ia merasakan detaknya yang terus bedegup kencang tanpa ampun

"He..Hei! kau kenapa?!" Sontak Pria ini panik dan agak kaget karena melihat Gadis didepannya tiba-tiba mengerang kesakitan

Rinoa hanya menapik tangan Pria tersebut dan dia mengusir Pria itu, dengan langkah gontah dia mendorong Pria itu hingga keluar dari Kamarnya, Pria itu terus bertanya seperti **_'Hei Kau kenapa?' 'apa terjadi sesuatu?'_** dan terus-terusan berbicara **_'Tunggu!'_**

"Cepat! Keluar dan Pergi dari sini!" Satu kalimat dari Rinoa setelah Rinoa berhasil mendorong Pria itu sampai keluar dari kamarnya , ia terus menahan sakitnya , degup jantung yang kian terus berdegup tanpa ampun membuat dia semakin sulit untuk bernafas dan hampir kehilangan kesadaran, dan hanya bisa melihat pintunya yang tiba-tiba terbuka dengan Wanita yang meneriakan Namanya

"RINOA!"

….

..

"Q….Quisty…." **BRUK!**

* * *

 _'ck! Lagi lagi….laki-laki sialan!'_

"ngh…" lagi-lagi kejadian yang hampir sama selalu menimpanya, hampir kehabisan nafas karena penyakit merepotkan bernama **_Panic Dissorder ini_** , Rinoa mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dan kali ini dia melihat seorang wanita berambut pirang panjang menggunakan kacamata dengan memegang beberapa suntikan, dengan menggunakan Jas lab berwarna putih

"Rinoa?" Wanita itu memanggil Namanya untuk membantunya kembali ke kasadarannya, Wanita ini adalah **Quistis Trepe** , Nama yang sempat di Lontarkan Rinoa sebelum ia benar-benar pingsan, Rinoa menutup kedua matanya agak lama dan membukanya lagi, kemudia berusaha untuk bangun dari ranjang dan duduk di sisi ranjangnya, setelah berhasil dia meletakkan telapak tangan di depan wajahnya sambil menghembuskan nafas yang panjang

"Hei, Bagaimana keadaanmu? Beruntung tadi ada seorang siswa yang berteriak kearahku _'seorang gadis membutuhkan pertolongan'_ aku langsung berfikir itu kau, dan akupun lari ke kamarmu, ternyata aku malah menemukanmu terbaring dilantai dengan eloknya" Wanita ini mengangkat tangannnya sambil menggidikan bahunya dengan kepalanya yang menggeleng-geleng heran,

Rinoa pingsan lagi, dan penyebab ia pingsan adalah karena Panic dissordernya dan penyakitnya ini kambuh karena ia mengingat seseorang …..

"Apa kau masih saja mengingat Tuan Alamasy itu?"

Mendengar Nama Almasy membuat Rinoa lagi-lagi berdegup kencang, dan kesulitan bernafas, sosok pirang yang selalu tidak ingin dingatnya, mata biru kelam yang tak ingin lagi dilihatnya, dan luka di dahinya yang tak lagi ingin disentuhnya, Jantung berdegup kian kencang sampai Quistis dengan sigap menyuntikkan sebuah infus ke Rinoa dan membuat Rinoa perlahan Tenang dan menyesuaikan nafas

Keheningan tercipta di ruangan itu seketika, karena Rinoa tidak menjawab apapun pertanyaan dari dokter pribadinya itu, ya Quistis Trepe adalah Dokter Pribadinya, memang seharusnya Dokter yang bertugas di Balamb Garden adalah Dokter yang menjaga infirmary, tapi sepertinya karena suatu kasus berbeda jadinya Rinoa diurus oleh Quistis, bahkan Dokter di infirmarynya tidak tahu bahwa di sekolahnya ada anak yang punya panyakit panic disorder

Keheningan Terjalar di ruangan itu sampai beberapa menit, sampai Quistis mengeluarkan lagi satu pertanyaan kepada Rinoa,

"Mungkin… Seharusnya kita mengganti topik pembicaraan dan tidak lagi mengingat-ngingat Tuan itu?"

Rinoa menganggukkan kepalanya, dan setelah itu percakapan diantara mereka mengalir begitu saja, dengan Quistis yang menanyakan bagaimana keadaannya hari ini, dan apa saja yang terjadi, dan tentu Rinoa tidak menceritakan tentang Pria yang tiba-tiba salah masuk kamarnya lewat Jendela tadi, yang megingatkannya pada… ya Luka di Antara mata kanan dan kirinya, Lukanya yang mengingatkannya akan Sosok yang paling tidak ingin dia ingat… dia adalah _….. Seifer Almasy_

 _ **To Be Continued**_

* * *

Wahahahahaha, Fanfiction pertama yang ga ada unsur Parody, atau Humornya wkwkwk, author bahagia hahahaha

Semoga bagus deh, mencoba untuk posting di fandom yang sepi ini, hahaha Read and Mind to Review?

 ** _Love, Heart Leon_**


End file.
